Juste une larme
by loveth4
Summary: Qui aurait cru que quelqu'un verse une larme pour Severus Rogue. Pourtant il le mérite. Une seule larme suffit à lui rendre hommage. Une larme que jamais il n'aurait soupçonné sur cette joue.


La bataille finale venait de se terminer. Le monde des sorciers était en effervescence. Les prochains jours s'annonçaient festifs. Dans la Grande Salle tout le monde enlaçait Harry Potter, le héros, le survivant qui avait éliminé Lord Voldemort. Tout le monde semblait au comble de la joie, même ceux qui avaient perdu des êtres chers. L'allégresse qu'apportait la victoire semblait dissiper les peines les plus lourdes. On n'oubliait pas les morts non, mais on les honorait en célébrant cette victoire qui n'aurait pas pu être possible sans eux. Bref tout le monde fêtait ce jour.

Mais pas moi. Moi, Hermione Granger, qui avait pourtant plus de raisons que quiconque pour célébrer la victoire de mon meilleur ami. J'avais été une héroïne selon les autres. Tout comme Ron, nous avions aidé Harry et nous avions fini par gagner. Voldemort n'était plus de ce monde et les sorciers nous considéraient comme des héros. Mais de cela je m'en fichait, le regard des autres m'importait peu, même celui de Ronald me laissait indifférente en ce moment. Durant les festivité j'étais sortie de la Grande Salle, la foule qui se pressait autour de nous m'oppressait les poumons, le cœur. Je n'avais pas envie de faire la fête, de m'amuser. Pourquoi ? Moi même je n'arrivais pas à me l'expliquer... ou peut-être que si mais je ne pouvais me l'avouer. Durant la bataille quelque chose s'était brisé en moi. Brisé lorsque j'avais appris ta mort. Qui aurait cru... qu'un jour je regrette ta disparition. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je tomberais amoureuse de Toi !

Je dois avouer qu'au début je t'ai détesté. Comme tout élève de Poudlard d'ailleurs. Je haïssais tes sarcasmes, tes cours sadiques, le fait que tu t'acharnes sur ceux que tu n'aimais pas. Oui je te haïssais, mais si je ne le montrais pas. Tu restais quand même un professeur, intelligent et dont les cours tenaient plutôt bien la route. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais je sais quand... un soir Ronald et moi devions faire notre ronde dans les couloirs et pour être plus efficace afin de pouvoir rentrer plus vite dormir (du moins pour Ron), nous avions décidé de nous séparer. Vingt minutes, c'était le temps que nous devions mettre. Je flânais donc seule, dans les couloirs du septième étage, qui était plutôt calme d'ailleurs. Il arrivait souvent que l'on coince des élèves. Généralement on les renvoyait dans leur dortoir avec un avertissement, je n'étais pas assez sévère pour leur coller une retenue la première fois. Mais les couloirs étaient vides, cela arrivait quelques fois, en tout les cas, cela m'arrangeait, j'allais pouvoir rentrer dormir plus rapidement. C'est alors que je t'ai croisé dans un couloir, ou plutôt je t'ai surpris. Tu étais seul, tu marchais difficilement et j'entendais ton souffle court. Et je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je m'approchait la lumière éclairant faiblement mon visage et le tient. Du sang coulait le long de ton front et tes lèvres s'étiraient en un rictus de douleur. Une mission pour l'Ordre sûrement.

« Professeur, vous êtes blessé ? Je vais vous aider à atteindre l'infirmerie »

J'étais inquiète, curieuse et tenais absolument à faire quelque chose pour aider. Mais comme je m'y attendais, tu m'as répondu séchement.

« Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regardes Miss Granger ! Je n'ai que faire de votre pitié et votre aide ne m'intéresse pas. Retournez dans votre dortoir »

Cela ne m'a pas touché, non, j'avais l'habitude des sarcasmes et tu n'étais pas le seul à m'en faire. Malfoy s'en chargeait très bien et je savais ignorer cette fouine tout comme je savais ignorer tes remarques cinglantes ! Pour la première et la seule fois de ma vie, je t'ai répondu, j'ai fait face au ton sec de ta voix et la mienne s'était faite autoritaire.

« Mais ça me regarde figurez-vous ! Vous avez besoin que je vous soutienne pour aller à l'infirmerie et ne pas le faire serait impolie de ma part ! Je n'ai pas pitié de vous au contraire je trouve votre courage admirable ! »

Je t'ai défié du regard et c'est alors que j'ai vu... J'ai vu dans tes yeux, quelque chose que jamais auparavant je n'avais vu. De la surprise, de la tristesse, de l'amour déchu, du désespoir, un regard doux franc et plein de gentillesse. En un quart de secondes j'avais eu devant moi un autre homme, celui que tu étais vraiment et non le mur froid que tu t'obstinais à être. Et c'est, à cet instant précis que je t'ai vu d'un autre oeil. J'ai éprouvé autre chose que de la haine ou de l'indifférence envers toi. Et je savais pertinemment ce que c'était. De l'Amour. Oui, c'est à ce moment là que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

Jamais je ne t'ai dévoilé mes sentiments, pour la simple et bonne raison que je savais que tu en aimais une autre et que je ne la remplacerais jamais. Mais j'en souffrais ! Je souffrais quand je te voyais seul... et cassant. Tu as continué d'être sarcastique envers moi. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi après tout. Je n'avais que quinze ans et tu étais mon professeur. Néanmoins il t'arrivait de me regarder autrement comme si mon intelligence te rendait respectueux à mon égard. Ce qui s'était déroulé ce fameux soir n'avait pas quitté ton esprit et tu étais reconnaissant envers moi. Mais tu ne le montrais que rarement.

Lorsque tu es mort et que Harry a comprit ce que tu étais vraiment. J'ai empêché mon coeur de s'arrêter, j'avais toujours su au fond de moi que tu n'étais pas un traitre, tu ne le pouvais pas ! Pas Toi ! Mais j'avais été la seule à le penser. Ta mort fit effondrer tout mon univers d'un seul coup, je savais que tu ne reviendrais jamais, et je regrettais de ne pas avoir dévoilé mes sentiments.

Mon coeur t'appartenait et il s'est brisé à jamais. Je sais que Ron compte m'épouser, il est adorable, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire. Je suis là à regarder l'horizon derrière le lac. Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Elle est seule car je n'aime pas me laisser aller ! Mais à elle seule, elle représente tout ce que tu représentait pour moi. Tout les autres à l'intérieur me considère comme une héroïne... Mais je n'espère qu'une chose, c'est de l'être à tes yeux car tu as toujours été, pour moi, le héros de cette guerre, celui dont personne ne se souviendra tel qu'il était. La larme tombe dans l'eau claire, comme un regret. Et je souffle ces paroles que jamais je n'ai pu te murmurer...

« Je t'aime Severus Rogue »


End file.
